


First Official Date

by akurtbastiantoholdonto



Series: A Series of Firsts [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akurtbastiantoholdonto/pseuds/akurtbastiantoholdonto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian go on their first official date. written for the Kurtbastian Hiatus Project</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Official Date

“Sebastian Smythe is going on a date.” Hunter said, leaning against the doorway into Sebastian’s room, arms folded across his chest.

“Yes, and?” Sebastian glared, buttoning up the collar of his shirt.

“Nothing. Just, I remember you saying a couple months ago that you saying you were going on a date was code for ‘Please help me the mafia has bugged our apartment’.” Hunter said, attempting to mock Sebastian’s voice.

“I do not sound like that. Also, yes, I did say that. But that was before I met someone that might actually be able to keep up with me.” Sebastian said.

“Uh huh. Sure. More like you might be able to keep up with him. We all know Kurt is way out of your league.”

“Oh I know. That is what makes this fun. Seeing how long I can date him before he realizes the mistake he is making.” Sebastian said, jerking his tie into place.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Hunter said. “Just that, you are so ‘I’m never going to date anyone’ and look at you, getting ready for a date.” Hunter said, waving his hands in the air at ‘date’.

“Oh shut up.” Sebastian said, walking past Hunter, who turned to follow him.

“Are you gonna buy him flowers?”

“Shut up Hunt.” Sebastian said. At that moment the doorbell rang and Sebastian ran to open it.

“Flowers for a ‘Sebastian Smith’?”  A confused Delivery girl said, holding up the bouquet of White roses.

“’Smythe’” Sebastian corrected. He took the flowers and handed her a 20. “Thanks.” He mumbled, looking at the flowers. Closing the door he turned to Hunter. “Do you think these are okay? I looked it up and it says that white roses mean ‘new beginnings’ and I guess it makes sense.”

“They look lovely, Seb. Have fun on your date.” Hunter grinned, enjoying the blush the word brought to his roommates cheeks. “I won’t wait up.” He said, watching Sebastian gather his wallet and phone, before heading out the door.

Sebastian walked down to the subway. He and Kurt had agreed to meet at a restaurant that they both enjoyed, but first Sebastian had to endure the subway ride without psyching himself out. He hadn’t expected to see Kurt again after high school.  He hadn’t even known that Kurt was in New York when he applied at NYU, but come winter term he had found a new favorite coffee shop, and had ran into him, sitting at a table in the shop, surrounded by textbooks, loose paper, and 3 empty cups of coffee, with one more on its way to joining the others. They hadn’t said much to each other, they had exchanged pleasantries and Sebastian had apologized again for his behavior, but he had left shortly after. However every few days they would run in to each other at the shop and they slowly had become friends.

Sebastian wasn’t sure what had possessed him to ask Kurt out. They had been sitting on a blanket in the park, reading their text books and studying for some upcoming tests when Sebastian had broken the silence.  “Do you want to go out with me Friday night?” He had asked, somewhat shocked at himself. Kurt had nodded and smiled, like maybe he knew something that Sebastian didn’t, then voiced that he would like that. Sebastian’s head was full of worried thoughts as he walked to the restaurant. _‘What if Kurt didn’t realize he was agreeing to a date?’ ‘What if he freaks out when he sees the flowers?’_ and the most frightening, _‘What if he changes his mind?’_ However, when Sebastian turned the corner and the restaurant came into view Sebastian knew that Kurt had understood his intentions.

Kurt was nervously pacing up and down the block in front of the restaurant, his head turned down. In his hand was a bouquet of white roses. His head full of thoughts similar to Sebastian’s. ‘ _What if Sebastian didn’t mean it as a date?’, ‘What if the flowers are too much?_  He continued pacing, hoping that he was right about it being a date and that it would go well. He was just about to turn around and repeat his path up the block when a cough sounded in front of him. Looking up he saw Sebastian, who was grinning like an idiot.

“I see you got me flowers.” Sebastian observed.

“I can see I wasn’t the only one.” Kurt replied with a smirk, glancing between the matching bouquets.

“I would say that ‘great minds think alike’ but it would be such a shame to lie. You are obviously copying me.” Sebastian said, tilting his head up to look down in mock pride at Kurt.

“As if. You should know better than most that I would never copy a man who thought a popped collar on a polo shirt was fashionable.”

“That was my favorite shirt I will have you know.” Sebastian said, wiping an imaginary tear from under his eye.

“Sure it was. You seemed so heartbroken when I spilled that coffee on it.”

“You said that was an accident.” Sebastian said, in mock shock.

“Sure it was.” Kurt rolled his eyes. “Come on, let’s go in.” Kurt reached forward and took Sebastian’s free hand and walked towards the restaurants entrance. After the hostess sat them, Sebastian reached across the table, holding out the bouquet in his hand.

“What are you doing?” Kurt asked, taking it, puzzled.

“Well, come on, hand me yours.” Sebastian said, motioning to the bouquet Kurt had brought. As Kurt handed it over Sebastian explained. “They say that it is the thought that counts, therefore, even though they are the same bouquets, it’s the thought that makes them unique, so we still brought each other different bouquets.”

“That sounds ridiculous.” Kurt said, grinning. “Tell me, why did you buy yours?”

“I read that white roses mean new beginnings, so I thought it was apropos for us.” Sebastian said.

“That is the same reason I got you those.” Kurt said, motioning across the table, with a grin on his face. “So the same thought went into them. So we don’t have to exchange them.”

“I believe that they do. Isn’t that what they would do in all those romcoms you watch?” Sebastian asked.

“I don’t watch as many of those as you seem to think.” Kurt laughed. “I seem to remember seeing your DVD collection had quite a few romcoms as well.”

“Those were my sister’s.”

“You don’t have a sister.”

“She’s on a mission trip. To Antarctica.” Sebastian said, staring intently at the flowers.

“Uh huh, sure.” Kurt said, picking up his menu and looking at the meal options. “So what’s good here?”

“Me.” Sebastian said, with a wink. “The Rueben is pretty good but so is their pasta.”

“Okay, I propose that you get a Rueben and I’ll get a pasta and we can split them.”  Kurt suggested.

“Works for me.” Sebastian answered. When the waiter came over he placed their orders, and they awkwardly sat there, unsure what to discuss. They had already covered all the basic ‘first date’ topics in their conversations at the coffee shop.

“Okay, this is strange. We have been hanging out for months you would think we would have something to discuss.” Sebastian muttered.

“Oh there are things to discuss, but I think the evening would go better if I didn’t bring them up.” Kurt said.

“Good work, now they are brought up. What’s the problem?”

“Your shirt.” Kurt stated.

“What?” Sebastian asked, looking down to see if he had spilled something on himself, before remembering that the food hadn’t even arrived yet.

“It doesn’t go well with that belt.”

“Do you want me to take it off?” Sebastian asked, waiting for Kurt to blush, but Kurt surprised him.

“which are you going to take off? The shirt or the belt?” Kurt asked without blinking an eye.

“Er, well, I kinda need to keep the shirt on, and I don’t exactly like the idea of my pants falling down.”

“Shame.” Kurt said. “Does this change your mind?” he pulled a rose out of the bouquet and slid it across the table to Sebastian.

“Are you bribing me with flowers that I bought you in an attempt to get me to strip?” Sebastian asked incredulously.

“It would seem so.” Kurt grinned.

“Waiter?” Sebastian called. “We would like the food to go please!”


End file.
